In the past, alarm sensors and various types of actuators have generally been hard wired to control panels. Signals from the sensors were received at the control panel and distributed as required. Control signals were also transmitted to the devices from the control panel as required. For example, in home, office, and industrial environments, sensors such as smoke alarms, motion detectors, floor sensors and other types of sensors have been typically hard wired to a central control panel. At the central control panel the sensors are monitored and some appropriate pre-established action is taken when the sensor is actuated. For example, a particular light or alarm siren may be turned on when a sensor is actuated or an alarm may be sent to the police or fire department.
Recently, various wireless technologies have been coming into widespread use in the computer industry. Among the wireless technologies that have come into widespread use are technologies such as the widely known as IEEE 802.11 technology and the technology known as “Bluetooth”. Various proprietary wireless technologies are also in widespread use.
In general, it is frequently more economical and less time consuming to connect sensors to a control panel using a wireless technology than it is to connect the sensors to a control panel using hard wires. The process of placing and routing wire through a building is expensive and time consuming and it can present aesthetic issues. On the other hand a wireless link from a sensor to a control panel can usually be implemented in a time and cost effective manner.
In contrast with wired devices, wireless devices are not physically connected to another wireless device, such as the host computer. Therefore, many wireless devices may be paired to a host to create a “virtual cable.” During the “pairing” or “binding” process, two wireless devices agree upon parameters to be used for transmitting information so that each device can confirm it is receiving data from the other remote wireless device.
Some pairing or binding methods require the use of buttons which add cost and complexity to the device. Other methods require users to identify a device to be paired from a number of devices, which can add complexity to the pairing process. Thus, the implementation of existing pairing methods in a wireless device often results in an increase in the cost and number of components used in the device. Existing pairing methods may also require a user to perform many steps, which can be cumbersome, particularly if the user is unfamiliar with the pairing process or if many devices need pairing.